Balzack
Balzack (or Baalzack) is a monster in Dragon Quest IV. A student of Maya and Meena's father, the alchemist Mahabala, Balzack killed his teacher for the Secret of Evolution he had discovered, becoming an underling of Psaro. Characteristics Appearance Personality Balzack possesses several qualities of a typical villain: arrogant, dishonest, immoral, and murderous. These traits are shown by his ruthless betrayal and murder of Mahabala. It becomes evident throughout the game that Balzack is loyal to no one but himself. After supposedly achieving the pinnacle of the Secret of Evolution, Balzack indicates that he plans on usurping Psaro the Manslayer, just as he did to his previous master. Even his fellow demons dislike him. Marquis de Léon took the chance to separate himself from Balzack when the opportunity presented itself. Balzack's minions expressed no sadness upon his death. Even Psaro, who normally does not display cruelness towards his allies and underlings, does so for Balzack. He impresses punishment of death upon him for failures (according to Marquis de Léon's dialogue after his initial defeat), something he normally does not do, and uses him as a test subject for an experiment expected to fail. Biography Main game appearances Dragon Quest IV The entirety of Chapter 4 is centered on the sisters' quest to confront Balzack, their father's murderer, whom they finally encounter at Palais de Léon. However, due to the intervention of the Marquis de Léon, the sisters are defeated, thrown in jail, and ultimately forced to flee to Endor. ;Balzack He uses powerful magical and breath attacks, and if he is injured he will heal himself fully with Fullheal, however, he is vulnerable to the effects of the Sphere of silence. ;Baalzack In the fifth chapter, the Secret of Evolution has transformed him into a more powerful being: Baalzack (or "Balzack+"). He is occupying the empty Castle Zamoksva. He is very arrogant, and disliked even by his subordinate demons. His intention, he says, is to enhance his body to be even more godlike than Psaro the Manslayer, but he lacks the Armlet of Transmutation which allows him to use the full power of the Secret of Evolution. With the help of the hero, Maya and Meena are able to finally defeat him. Remake Changes * In the NES Version, the Ball of Silence, in addition to disabling Balzack's magic, also changes his coloring. The remakes remove the pallet swapping effect. * In the NES Version, Balzack's sprite through both encounters is the one used for Psaro's Pawn and Master Kung. In the Sony PlayStation and Nintendo DS versions, he takes the form of a king until the battle begins and then changes to a sprite resembling his battle form. Dragon Quest X Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional Etymology The name Balzack is similiarly close to that of Honoré de Balzac, a French novelist and playwright, whose magnum opus was titled La Comédie humaine, a series of short stories and novels detailing life after the fall of Napoleon Bonaparte. The story of Balzac is also similar to that of Honoré, as both turned their backs on their teachers or professions and sought a higher purpose. Gallery DQIV - Balzack.png|Balzack's original form artwork. DQIV - Baalzack.png|Balzack's artwork as Baalzack. Other languages Related Monsters *Giga clubber *Nelgelas *Night clubber *Pruslas Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters